Proprietary information is routinely accessed or stored on electronic devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, personal computers, laptop computers and personal digital assistants, and the need to protect such proprietary or sensitive data from theft, misuse or inadvertent distribution is self-evident.
It is difficult to manage documents and other files sent to mobile electronic devices as there is often no control once a document has been sent to such a device. This is true, in particular, when documents are sent to such devices via email or via a drop-box.